I lived
by korohoshi
Summary: SI-fic Reincarnated into a family that had some reincarnated members as well. OCs alert.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

When I was 2 years old, I dreamt of a life.

A life that belong to a man who had lived honorably but had died tragically. He was a man that valued the way of the sword. He lived by the sword and died by the sword.

I want to be just like the man in my dreams. I want to become a determined person that had strength and power to backup my words and actions in the future.

The man, although, had lived in a shabby old cottage, had riches.

Riches that I wanted for myself too!

His riches were not of the amount of gold or silver, or fame. He had power, loyal-ties and knowledge. Knowledge from experiences. I want them too.

* * *

a/n. Im experimenting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

When I was 4 years old, I had finally understood what my dream was. I found out because of my curiosity.

The dream was my past life. I had lived once before and now, I had dreamt it. Reincarnation, my mind had supplied.

It was kind of understandable. I had lived in the olden days, where the samurais have the power.

Just 3 months after my 4th birthday, an elder of our clan visited my family. Yuu Fuji was the old man's name. He is a very intimidating man.

Even if my past life had made a huge change on me. It made me quite the brave young chibi. The honed instincts of a warrior had led me to be very cautious and careful in the presence of elder Yuu Fuji.

I maybe careful around him but my childish curiosity could not be helped. I just had to have eavesdropped when he ask for a private talk with my older brother..

My older brother who has not been named yet. I know not why he was not named. Because, I, myself had not been named aswell.

Due to my curiosity, I learned that the elder had come to ask my brother if he had dreamt of a life of a person. My brother had answered in affirmation. Elder Fuji had ordered my brother to tell hin his dreams. I am quite surprised and gladden that my usually immature older brother had answered in a serious tone. The voice he used was of his serious mode.

And, he told his story.

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

My brother is a weird guy.

He was a reincarnated soul of a sworn brother of mine. And that, was what made him weird. He doesn't seem to have any inclinations on noticing that I was a brother of his'- based from my actions.

After Elder Fuji has finally heard he's story, he left. I had wondered if he was going to legalize brother's chosen name. What ever the elder must have done after is not of any concern to me.

I needed to tell me brother.

I was very much excited to tell me brother. I really do need to tell him.

When I had told my brother about who I was from the past, Kai had crushed me into a tight hug. I could not breathe properly. I however did not complain. How could I? When I, myself am squeezing the hell out of him.

Kai, the name my older brother had chosen.

In the past life, Kai had spent most of his life near the ocean. The name suits him. He had a pair of eyes had the same color of the ocean. Its a very pretty sight. Kai's long -for a guy- curly black hair made him a quite... beautiful.

Do not tell him that though. He's already quite a sizeable ego does not need any progress.

That evening, I had decided to sleep beside my brother. We had changed in our night wear and tucked in bed ready for our evening rest.

"Little sister," I still dont have a name. "I'm excited for the day you will have a name." Kai had kindly smiled at me.

A name, for our clan, would mean that we have completed on dreaming our past life. I wonder when my dreams would be over. If I did have a child from my past life, I feel like taking his/ her name. Its just a feeling but it seems like that was a decision I had already quite spent a lot of time thinking over.

* * *

3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

It's boring. Boring.

Really, truly boring.

When you have to be alone.

I should be thankful that I'm alone and almost have the freedom to do everything I want but the drawback is that I feel neglected. As a child, being neglected is the most horrible thing to do.

I feel neglected. I should be rebellious but I'm not. I should be, but, I am not.

I wonder if this is an effect for remembering my past life.

I feel too old to be babied and... Yeah, babied, as in pampered, taken care of and the likes.

* * *

4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

Kai started his training.

What the training was, I do not know.

I'm being taught by a clan member that had too much free time on her hands. Yuu Aki, her name is. She's a petite girl with curly dyed yellowish brown hair. Aki-san is teaching me the basics.

Kai is 6 and I am a month shy of becoming 5.

This is the time when I learned about our supposedly clan secret.

* * *

5


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

Topic.

The clan. Does. Not really recognize or categorized them- ourselves, as a clan.

What.

We are more like a family, an extended-family.

And.

It would have seem that I had just unconsciously used the term 'clan' instead of 'family' due to my past life. Yuu Aki-san had berated me thoroughly of both terms.

Why.

"The clan, o _ur family,_ is 'a clan of mafiosi'. Yes?" Aki-san's words.

"Mafiosi. Mafioso. Mafia?" I had asked. "Assassins?"

" _Yesss. A-ssa-ssin-sss._ " she had dragged the S's. I did not like it. And, I did not like the way her eyes had narrowed with a hard-glint.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Ohh...

Mafia. Assassin. From this life.

Samurai. Manslayer. From the past.

I have lived by the sword and died by it once. Now, I think, its going to be repeated.

From the past, I had slaughtered. In this present time, I am going to assassinate.

In both my lives, I am a killer.

I was a killer and I am going to be a killer.

Blood is going to be shed whether I have any say or not. I will shed blood. Blood that is not from me.

I noticed the way Aki-san's brown eyes had shown her knowing of what was in my mind. Its not a very nice feeling. I do not like it.

My list of dislikes have seemed to lenghten as the time I had spent with her does as well.

Stupid life. Stupid Aki-san. Stupid list of dislikes. Stupid feelings. Stupid me.

That day, I had sulked in my brother's vacant room. He is not here. He had started his training. His training as a mafioso I realized. Then, I sulked more.

* * *

6

*two chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

The family specializes in Assassination.

We are not really famous because the family hates attention. Even if we do specialize in assassination, we lean more to information gathering which means more into the medical field for the knowledge needed to torture a person.

And, that is what Aki-san had just begun teaching me about when I turned 5.

It was a very slow going and rough because, I, for the life of me, could not memorize everything to save my soul. I can memorize and pin-point a bone from a chart but there will always, _always,_ a one or two things I would forget.

Its frustrating. Because, Aki-san is frustrated. I am frustrated. The lesson is frustrating. We, Aki-san and I, are both frustrated together.

In a not shell, we did not continue the topic anymore.

Sigh.

* * *

7

*have a stupid math and science test tomorrow. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

I am now 5 and a half years of age.

I now remember (or more like dreamt) my past life.

Again, Elder Fuji has come to our home for an interview.

I was not so scared of him like before. Though, I am not going to lie. Im still scared of him. It might be the way he brings himself. I do not know.

So here I am, seated in a kneeling position like Japanese people do. Seated infront of me was Elder Fuji.

I was awkward to be in his presence. The silence as we drink our tea was deafening.

* * *

8

*meh...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

A manslayer, a killer, I am. Quite the man I was for I had killed a few hundreds in a war.

What/Who had caused me to be a man slaughterer was my woman and my unborn child.

I was inlove with the woman I married and was expecting a baby. Oh, how my heart and soul ache. I will never be able to see my beloved again. It pains me how miserable I was from my past life. My selfishness, it would seem have no limit as I had tried selling myself to the shogun for my wife and unborn child to live as an act of revenge.

It was a painful life to tell but the happy times are there so it may lessen the pain of a lowly tradgic life of a ordinary man slaying samurai.

* * *

9

*I don't know where this is heading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

I told Elder Fuji my dreams. I told him my life, of who i _was._

Tensed and silent I had been but my worries were for naught as the old man infront of me did nothing to do with it.

Instead.

"It is not unheard of to be born of different gender. It is a rare occurrence but not unheard of."

 _Huh?_

Uhh... that was not am worried about but if he wouldn't talk about it, I followed suit.

"Do not be discourage. Life unpredictable." he continued to sip his tea in an uncaring manner.

"Yes, Elder."

There was a long stretch of silence, again.

"It is now time for you to choose a name."

Ah. Yes. A name. A _name._ _Name._ My unborn daughter.

" _Sen."_ The name I was so attracted and attached to. It is not healthy to dwell in the past but I for the second life of me _not._

"Sen." The Elder confirmed as I nodded my head in affirmation.

* * *

10

*a/n: ah... merry xmas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fool. Obviously.

* * *

As time passed by, training had slowly become harsher and more intense. It even seems to have been flying without me noticing.

Currently, I am of the age of 8. To others, I appear to be a prodigy with uncanny proficiency in swords and gun handling. However according to me, I am but an old man trying hard not to appear as a weirdo. A child prodigy is not a bad thing per see. The knowledge of being a different person is weird. An old person reincarnated as a girl is weird. The memory of being another human in a different era is weird.

I do not know about others but to me I am a weirdo.

…

Thinking that I am a weirdo is another weird thing.

Weird.

* * *

11

*no excuse


End file.
